1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to processing workitems in taskflows.
2. Related Art
In some environments, individual software application elements are processed by a user in a defined sequence. The individual software-application building blocks (e.g., tasks) and sequence of tasks are configured and are called taskflows. The taskflows define both the position of the tasks and the data links between the tasks. The data links ensure that the output data of one task function is used as input data for a following task. Tasks can typically be executed sequentially, in parallel, or in an arbitrary sequence.